The Underworld War
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: This is the story of how the war began. How Lucian gathered his armies, how he began to fight the Vampires, etc. Rated just in case. Reviews are my motivation to keep writing.


The War Begins  
  
There he was. Chained by his hands and feet hearing his beloved wife being killed. Sunlight burned her as she was tied and left to die. But she was not the only one dying, she was pregnant. A baby was inside her stomach. She was being killed under orders of her own father for marrying a Lycan. They also feared the unborn creature in her stomach that was yet to be born. Her father, Viktor was an evil powerful Vampire. Her husband, Lucian, was a Lycan slave. She was called Sonja; she was the daughter of the Vampire ruler. But she fell in love with Lucian when her family bought him. They secretly got married and soon afterwards, she was pregnant. But Viktor found out by noticing Sonja's change of belly. He was enraged. At first he strategically planned what to do. He thought about killing Lucian and killing the baby when it was born. But then he thought that Sonja should be punished too. So there was Lucian, he looked at the floor because he didn't want to see the disturbing images in front of him. They opened the roof at daytime for Sonja to burn, and her baby to die with her. Later, they waited for nighttime. But that was their mistake. They were so foolish not to know that it was full moon night. They were Vampires after all, and why keep track of the moon if they were not Lycans? So the full moon shined over Lucian. It was his advantage. When they were about to kill him, he transformed into a werewolf and prepared for battle. He broke free from the chains with ease and fought the Vampires. He ran at his fastest pace as he escaped the castle he was being kept in.  
  
Lucian kept running. Running as fast as he could. He would get revenge for this, but not that day. He would gather a strong army of Lycans and kill all those Vampires who conspired to kill Sonja and her baby. He ran deeply into the woods until he could hear no more chasing or smell any Vampires around. He slowly leaned on the ground and fell asleep. The next morning, he awoke in his normal form completely naked. He slowly walked somewhere he could find clothing and food. He proceeded towards a small lake and grabbed some fishes. He ate the fishes just as they were. Not even bothering to kill them first. Then he cleaned his mouth from blood and walked towards the Lycan village. Only the rich Lycans lived in that village since they were the only Lycans left who could defend themselves from being enslaved. There was nobody in the outdoors. Nobody dared go outside their manors. If they did, some Lycan-hunting Vampire might catch them and take them away. So Lucian walked to the nearest manor. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it. A servant opened the door. The young man was dressed in a fine tuxedo. He examined Lucian for a moment before asking "Do you need help sir?" Lucian nodded and replied "Yes please, I am a Lycan I just escaped the Vampires." "Oh," the servant said, "then welcome." The servant led Lucian to a room for guests and handed him some clothes. After the young man left the room, Lucian changed in the bathroom and came back out. He looked around a long hallway with different doors. The room was also filled with paintings of many Lycans from the family that hung on the walls.  
  
Lucian walked around the hallway looking at the different paintings. He recognized some of the Lycans since he used to be rich himself. Most Lycans were rich before Viktor decided to enslave them. After some time, a man came out of one of the doors and said "Oh, you must be the guest that just came in." "Yes...that is me" Lucian answered trying his best to smile. "Let's talk about you over some tea shall we?" the man asked Lucian. Lucian guessed that the man was the owner of the huge house. "Yes" Lucian answered again while smiling. So the two Lycans walked down the stairs to a huge living room. They went through a small door to the left and entered a small tea room. There were two chairs facing each other around a small round table. The tea was already ready lying on the table. They both sat on the chairs and began to speak. "So what is your name?" the man gently asked. "Lucian" Lucian informed. "That's a fine name" the man commented. Smiling, Lucian thanked the man for the comment. "My name is Gower" the now named man said. "I hear you are a slave who recently escaped his masters?" Gower asked interested. "Well...sort of" Lucian admitted. "Tell me the whole story" Gower pleaded. "Fine" Lucian replied, still with a smile on his face.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after Lucian had told Gower the whole story; Gower was amazed. "Wow, that was terrible" Gower commented. "Yes, yes it was" Lucian agreed. "I have some friends who know Lycans that can be part of your army" Gower explained. "Really?" Lucian asked Gower surprised. "Yes," Gower assured, "they would gladly like to fight the evil Viktor." "I am completely grateful" Lucian thanked. They got up from their seats finishing their tea. "No problem fellow" Gower said as he stretched his hand for a handshake. Lucian didn't stretch his hand, instead; he gave Gower a sudden hug. Gower patted Lucian's back. Soon Lucian would start a great war that would last for thousands of years. If he only knew what was ahead of him... 


End file.
